Princess Maddie
by R-word Mills 13
Summary: Micah is summoned to go the castle and is forced to deal with a royal pain in the butt as well as a jealous ex best-friend of a girl who is a hard nut to crack. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Maddie. She was the fairest in all the land. Pfft... lets be serious now she's a total B-Word, at least in my opinion. Hi I'm Micah and this is my story of how I turned this witch with a B into a girl worth marrying.

I'm a professional edict teacher for children. One day a royal carriage came up to my house. A fancy-looking man came up to me and told me to pack my stuff; I've been recruited. I was told that I had one week to pack my stuff and find someone to replace me at the school.

A week later I had my stuff all packed and a replacement teacher found. I was sitting in my living room when I heard a girl yelling over the blare of the royal trumpets. I got my stuff and walked out the door. A man came and put my things into the carriage.

I walked around the carriage and saw the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. I climbed into the carriage and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Micah."

Silence

"Hi I'm Micah." I repeated.

"I heard you." she snapped

"Well the proper way to acknowledge that is to introduce yourself."

"_**FINE!**_ I'm Maddie."

"Hello Maddie, I'm your new edict teacher."

"I didn't say you could call me that."

"Okay what may I call you?"

"You can call me Your Royal Highness."

"Perhaps something shorter?"

"_**FINE! **_**Princess **Maddie"

"Okay Princess Maddie lets get started."

We started with some thing simple; proper greeting. We studied for almost an hour when suddenly the carriage stopped. I got out and saw that we were at McDonald's. The guard walked in and ordered the Royal Buffet. We ate in silence and when we finished we reloaded the carriage. Before I got on I ask the nearest guard, "How much time will there be until we reach the castle?"

"Getting tired of her already?" the guard chuckled.

"I don't want to complain but she's so difficult."

"I feel ya man I used to be her personal slave."

"Sounds...fun."

"Yea it was"

I laughed

"About ½ an hour until we reach home"

"Okay thanks...um"

"Rachael, My name's Rachael."

"Mine's Micah"

"Pleasure to meet you Micah."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"I got to go see you around."

And with that she left. I sighed _If only Princess Maddie was more like Rachael,_ I thought. Then I climbed into the carriage ready to start working again. The ride home was even worse. It had took all my patience not to scream at her and I thought I had a lot of patience. I work with seven year-old's after all. We're still working on proper speech when she starts flipping out on e for correcting her again.

"I need to take a break." I mutter. I don't wait for her to reply, I climb through the curtain separating us from the guards. I see and hear Rachael talking to some guy I don't know. He's about 6'9" and is built. He has shaggy black hair, dark eyes, and looks important. I hear them talking.

"So you met the new guy?" Mystery Man asks.

* * *

**Should I continue? Let me know in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue my story even though there were no reviews:( Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

"Yeah" Rachael replies

"What's he like?"

"Oh he's fabtatolous."

"Fabtabolous? That's a new one." He chuckled

"Yea he's about 6'7", has dirty blond hair, and high-arching cheek bones."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"He is skinny, but not anorexic and his eyes..."

"What about his eyes?"

"They're like looking into a pool of melted chocolate."

"Chocolate eh?"

"Yep."

"What's his name?"

"Micah."

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Micah."

"Who?"

"You!"

"_**ME!?**_ I do not."

"Sure seems like it."

She blushes.

"W-Why do you say that?"

"'Cause of what you said about him."

"Shut up Brayden and quit smirking."

"Well look who's here." Brayden smirked again.

"Finally get tired of her?" he ask.

"I guess you could say that" I replied

"Well I got to go see you later Rachael."

"Bye." she muttered.

Brayden turns around "Nice to meet you Micah"

He winks at Rachael and she blushes.

"Nice to meet you to Mr. ummm"

"Thomas but you can call me Brayden."

He leans down and whispers something into Rachael's ear. She blushes and slaps him on the arm. He smiles at me then leaves. That puts me and Rachael in a room together... alone. I now know that she likes me and truth is I like her too.

"Hi Rachael."

"Hi Micah" she says and looks away.

"Do you mind if I ride back here for a while?"

"Sure" she says and her eyes light up.

"Want a drink"

"Depends what do you have?"

"Beer and Mt. Dew"

"I'll take a Mt. Dew the smell of beer makes me sick."

She grabs two sodas and hands one to me.

"You can have a beer if you want I'll be okay."

"I don't drink." she mutters

We sit in silence for a while. Brayden comes in and says we are at the castle. I look out the window and see the most breath-taking view.

* * *

**Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW look you've reduced me to begging!**


End file.
